


Descrições

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Só é feio para quem não sabe apreciar. E você é um poeta das coisas belas. Eu escrevo sobre o feio."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descrições

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Para Rhay.

Não esperou ele dizer "alô".

\- À minha frente, há uma encosta esbranquiçada pela neve, por onde o sol se esconde. As casas que a ladeiam pelo norte, contra a luz, mais parecem sombras de cenários de quadrinhos que construções reais. Ao sul, o brilho crepuscular trespassa os galhos dos poucos eucaliptos e os feixes ametistas desenham o chão. O céu é levemente lilás e conforme eu subo o olhar, vai ficando um roxo azulado muito bonito. Uma única estrela brilha no manto do infinito. - Se virou. - À minhas costas, a cidade se ilumina já coberta pelo negrume. A lua sorri pra mim e só não é o sorriso mais sublime que já vi porque presenciei seu riso numa tarde outonal de clássicos e vinho tinto. - Sorriu. - Sua vez.

\- Oh. Bem. - Soprou um riso. - Há muita neve e a branquidão alveja o céu, deixando um rastro leitoso conforme o vento dança com as nuvens. Há cinzas negras maculando o ar, provindas das faíscas que um gigante adormecido expele em seu ronco de eras.

\- O que uma alma tão sensível faz num lugar tão feio. - Retomou o caminho a passos calmos.

\- Só é feio para quem não sabe apreciar. E você é um poeta das coisas belas. Eu escrevo sobre o feio.

\- Pelo menos você vende.

\- A crítica te ama.

\- A crítica não paga minhas contas.

\- Ah, não vamos discutir.

Não era uma discussão séria.

\- Sabe, sinto falta das suas leituras, mesmo os trechos fora de contexto.

\- E eu de suas poesias inacabadas. - Suspirou. - Tenho que desligar.

\- Te ligo mais à noite se não for te atrapalhar.

\- Nunca atrapalha.


End file.
